gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:BohemianKing
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Captain John Fatbeart/@comment-Thegreatmatt-20101216152902 page! We hope you enjoy your experience here, and heres a list of things to do: * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! * Make a new pirate in the game the same as your username here, and join the wiki guild with this code: RLMP4868! Have fun, and if you have any problems, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- Captaingoldvane2 (Talk) 15:29, December 16, 2010 YO YO mat come to tortuga NOW i may join yer guild Mats Militia Co. Incase you have forgotton you asked the guild I am in (Militian Of Fuego) I am the second in command and in charge of Alliance Affrais. Yes, you can be our allies. User:Edgar Wildrat Signore Edgar Wildrat '' 20:12, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Meet in GAme If you want to be our allies go to Port Royal, Antassa Server now. Bring only yourself and one other person. I will be waiting at the docks near Fort Charles. ''User:Edgar Wildrat Signore Edgar Wildrat '' 20:34, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Your sig I finished. Here you go. To use it, type Matt/Sig with around it. Denda! Guild ok. I created a new guy that could join your guild. I can join Tuesday cause I'm doing volunteer work. Verbal Assault Your page, the France Says No to EITC is verbal assault to User:Lord Samuel Redbeard. I want you to apologiz at once, or the page will be deleted and you will receive a mixumum of 2 warnings for verbal assault. Apology I want you to apologize to User:Lord Samuel Redbeard for being so rude on France Says No to EITC. This is not a choice. Fine My Friend I finished. Code: Matt/Sig2 with around it. Looks like this. YW! Re:Navy I'm sorry but I already have a Second, Third, and Fourth in command. 'Lord Matthew Blastshot ''' 20:37, May 20, 2011 (UTC) We could make acceptions, but... NO! I understand it's a free country, but with the freedom of speech, you have to accept the concequences that come with it. YOu've been very rude lately, and I've noticed that you also commented something mean on a blog. So NO! TOO BAD! [[User:Captain Crimson|''Jerry]] Next to the talk page button it will say blog then look for something that says create a Blog then name it the put reasons 17:34, June 29, 2011 (UTC) demotion you cannot request for an admin to be demoted if you disagree with rules,further more you are already on strikes so creating a blog would be like hitting a hornets nest angry users at you!Jerry has been a good admin and has designed many of the great theme features of this wiki.So i urge you not to make a blog unless you are willing to face the consequences! Yours, -- 17:35, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- ''Bot 19:16, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 18:30, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:30, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:51, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Giveaway -- Bot 15:13, September 30, 2011 (UTC) FInd Simon and Avenge Fatbeards Death! Please Matt avenge my death find Simon Swordsilver when you can try to find him find him usually one the main islands port royal and tortuga find him! avenge my death you will only see my spirit for now on if you find someone called Agony escape imidiatly Keeper of the Code~Captain John Fatbeard 00:20, January 1, 2012 (UTC) About that Eric You know, some people keep irritating me with that! A guy wants me to be or his master or his girl friend or his son.... I got no choice at first, but I was able to put him in Sam's family. I'm really sorry.. Between, they're now four people sayin' you... oh well, I'll tell you in game. See ya soon, I hope. (Plus, why don't ya come online?) ℓυcкεү нαη∂ғσя∂ 15:50, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Hi again. No, I refused. But he keeps trying to make me cheat (I resist)! But yea, he's more like random, he's not our son, he's not Sam's kid. He's like... nothing. ℓυcкεү нαη∂ғσя∂ 01:00, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Kickban }} ... Hey, Matt, it's Luckey. I.... I am so sorry... Would you fight the 1st Military of the Carribean because you called it goofy. If you think it is goofy then why don't you fight usNed Daggerkidd 22:42, February 21, 2012 (UTC) War So you want to start war. Well I think I will make a page about it. And why would you want to elminate you new country already.Ned Daggerkidd 22:50, February 21, 2012 (UTC)